cyberairlinesfandomcom-20200214-history
PhilNegrense Air
PhilNegrense Air (Abbrev. PHIN) (IATA: NR, ICAO: NGR, Callsign: NEGRENSE, PSE: PXH) ''is the national carrier of Negros Island in the Philippines and also one of the Carriers of the Philippines. PhilNegrense Air operates its headquarters in Makati, Philippines with offices in Bacolod City, Philippines and has strong presence in the market even though it is just a new airline. The company also will have more presence once their routes around Asia have been launched. PhilNegrense Air was formed after the declaration of bankruptcy of PhilAsiana Airlines. According to PAA's CEO, they declared bankruptcy because of lack of fleet which can't control all its routes after the New Delhi City contract. PhilNegrense is an official member of IATA and one of Philippine Carriers in the Philippines with IOSA. PhilNegrense remains to be one of the safest to fly. On August 2009, it formally announced after no services that it has ceased its operations and will resume by next year but the president claims that it isn't about the crisis but more of less man power and management. PhilNegrense is currently replaced by Philippines Airlines. PHILNEGRENSE's 'Spirit' logo |} History Startings as PhilAsiana Airlines PhilNegrense's starting as PhilAsiana Airlines was excellent. PhilAsiana started it services with 1 B737 and after joining ~Wings of Asia~ it boosted its routes and received many in-demand routes. After having 1 rating and carried 1,000 passengers it signed a contract with Indira Gandhi International Airport in transporting passengers from PAA's hubs but PAA declared bankruptcy the day after the contract signing, the reason was that it cant hold the New Delhi goal that was 14,210 which was too much for PAA. It finally declared bankruptcy on 18th June, 2009. PhilNegrense Air Now PhilAsiana operates as PhilNegrense Air and started with 1 Antonov An-140 and McDonnell Douglas MD-81. PHIN has stated that it has more profits now than its former airline; PhilAsiana Airlines. Financial Structure Destinations Destinations PhilNegrense Air operates in 20 destinations in 15 countries on 3 continents from its primary hub in Manila and its secondary hub in Bacolod. It has a strong presence in the Asian market compared to other airlines, with it's merger and subsidiary PhilEmirates Air, connects Manila with more Asian destinations in the region than any other local carrier in the Philippines. The airline is now rising with the rate of 4.000 and has plans to commence Kangaroo routes. Asian cities have been the target of PhilNegrense where Local carriers don't fly to like Dhaka, Mumbai and other destinations, inspite of issues PhilNegrense has plans to have charter flights between Pyongyang and Seoul. Asian PhilNegrense has stated that it will temporarily shut down international routes if they signed contracts and will serve only domestic routes and routes to Hong Kong from Manila. PHIN signed its first contract and unfortunately failed to accomplish it. Route Expansion PhilNegrense has lack of flights in Asia and Middle East, unlike PhilAsiana before, PhilAsiana had plenty of routes around Asia, PhilNegrense plans to but back routes to East Asia, South Asia, South West Asia and South East Asia. PhilNegrense plans to expand its Asia Pacific and Middle East routes to increase presence in Asia. PHIN has stated all routes will start by Mid/Late 2009. PHIN's goal is to serve routes where Philippine carriers don't serve. PHIN wants to be the airline in Asia with largest regional network. PHIN doesn't currently fly to all of its alliance destinations and will open routes to these destinations of July. It has currently started it American Regional routes with no profit however PhilNegrense will continue services. Codeshare agreements PhilNegrense Air plans to codeshare with local carriers in the Philippines soon once they get sufficient funds. It currently codeshares with subsidiaries; *'PhilEmirates Air (Routes to Dhaka, Hong Kong, Macau, Manila, Mumbai, New Delhi, Taipei.) *'PhilNegrense Express Air '(Routes to Manila, Bacolod and charter routes to Bangkok, Hong Kong, Macau, Singapore,Taipei.) Fleet Passenger Fleet PhilNegrense first received is MD-81 and Antonov An-140 on June and started services with the two aircrafts although An-140 was producing so less profit, PHIN still continued using it until it finally decided to phase it out and replace it with ATR 42s and Yakovlev Yak-40; 2 ATR 42s were producing less profit as well as the Yak-40, like the An-140, the 3 aicrafts were phased out and replaced with ATR 72s. Now PHIN has 1 ATR 42, 2 ATR 72s and 1 MD-81. By end of 2009 lease orders and orders will be delivered and by Mid 2010 these aircrafts will be phased out and replaced by large range, widebody aircrafts. Cargo PhilNegrense has seen other carriers to have huge profit from cargo services and has announced an order of one Airbus A310-200F and had 1 option of a Boeing B777F. PHIN will announce to where its cargo services will commence and where it will operate. Future Fleet PhilNegrense plans to buy A321s, B767 and B747s for its long haul services to Europe, Middle East, Africa, the Americas and Asia. PhilNegrense plans to purchase new wide and narrow bodies by the end of 2009. Retired Fleet Services In-flight Services Cabin Rajah Bughaw First SkySuites (RAGIF/RS) The suite class or Rajah Bugahaw First SkySuites, is PhilNegrense Air's highest class of seats, of which each passenger is given a queen-sized bed. Suite class will be available on its wide body aircrafts in late 2009 when they receive their orders.The product is designed by French luxury yacht interior designer Jean-Jacques Coste and consists of separate compartments with walls and doors 1.5 m high. The leather seat, upholstered by Poltrona Frau of Italy, is 35 in (88.9 cm) wide (with armrests up and 23 in (58.42 cm) wide when armrests are down) and a 23 in (58.42 cm) LCD TV screen is mounted on the front wall. The 78 in (198.12 cm) bed is separate from the seat and folds out from the back wall, with several other components of the suite lowering to accommodate the mattress. Windows are built into the doors and blinds offer privacy. Sky''Suites'' located in the center can form a double bed after the privacy blinds between them are retracted into the ceiling. Adarna Sutla (ADARNA/AF) Sutla Class seats, available on all aircraft, offer increased legroom, advanced seat ergonomics and personal drop-down LCD screens. The food service offers a full-course selection of Western, Filipino and Japanese Kaiseki dishes (the latter is offered on Japan-bound flights). A written menu is provided and orders are taken before take-off. The Sarimanok Rooster Class seats on narrow-body aircraft Audio-Video On Demand, and laptop power supply with a seat pitch of 39 inches (990 mm). Currently, PhilAsiana Airlines is the one of the local carriers to offer business class on domestic flights. Amenity kits with toothpaste, hairbrush, knitted socks, slumber mask and toiletries from BVLGARI are provided on long-haul flights. Sarimanok Tala Rooster Class (SEBRO/SE) On long-haul flights, a basic amenity kit with toothpaste, slumber mask and socks is distributed to passengers. Like the economy class seats in other carriers, the passenger's footrests and tray tables are found in the seat in front of them except for bulkhead and exit seats, where the tray tables are embedded in the seats and footrests are on the floor. On its B737 smaller LCD screens mounted in certain parts of the cabin as well as overhead TV screens. All aircraft in the mainline fleet feature rolling audio entertainment to Sarimanok Rooster Class passengers. Cabin Mood lighting PhilNegrense has mood lighting for all classes. The mood lighting actually depends on the time, during take off; when safety video is shown, the cabin lights are lowered and while on ascend, the mood lighting is turned on. While on board, when passengers are asleep, the mood lighting turned on; lowered, and also on landing, the mood lighting is lowered. Duty Free Negrense DutyFreeNegrense is on MD-81 flights where Passengers can purchase Confectionary, Watches, Toys, Liqour and many things that are on sale on board. DutyFreeNegrense Catalogues are available on flight. Inflight Entertainment PhilNegrense currently has Swan Lake's Entertainment system which is all available to its airline subsidiaries; Sarimanok | World. Sarimanoka | World in PHIN is named as Sarimanok | Negrense World. Sarimanok | World Entertainment AVOD was recently launched on its MD-81 where passengers can access Movies, Radio, Albums, Tv Shows, Information and Communication. Personal Screens are now provided to all class, SEBRO passengers have screens at the back of the seat while ADARNA passengers have screens at the back of their seats with another screen beside their seats. PHIN has offered also RADIO SOUNDWAVES and ALBUM ON-BOARD systems on-board as well as inflight magazines; Sarimanok | Read, Sarimanok | Guide, Sarimanok | Shop and Sarimanok | Negrense World. PHIN's on board IFE has been the best since it launched. Cuisine PhilNegrense Air provides Asian, Filipino and Western dishes on board however dishes may be based on flight origins.PhilNegrense Passengers can select their type of meal on booking or in online check in 24 hours prior to departure. However PHIN decides to open its own Catering Company, currently PHIN's catering is provided by MacroAsia in Manila and catering companies where they land and depart. However Asian and Filipino dishes contain pork and non-halal meals, PHIN strictly prohibits the use of pork ingredients due to some Muslim passengers on-board. Jewish passengers will however have a choice of Kosher Meal and Hindu passengers will have a choice of an Indian meal. Ground Services Check In Passengers may check-in between two to 48 hours prior to flight departure. This may be done over the counter or at the lounge within the airport. Self-service kiosks are also available at Ninoy Aquino International Airport and Bacolod Silay International Airport. PHIN is going modern they stated with Self check in (which will be available in Dubai, Bacolod, Cebu, Manila) and online check in (will be launched in all routes) which will be launched by the end of 2009. Lounges PhilNegrense Air provides Lounges for ADARNA passengers, Sarimanok HIGH CATEGORY members (Adarna, Sarimanok, Sutla) and ~Wings of Asia~ Alliance partners(PAL - Philippine Airlines, Palawan Air and other member airlines). These lounges can be found in: * Bacolod * Bangkok * Cebu *Dubai *Hong Kong *Manila *Singapore *Toronto (To be opened once routes have been opened) Incidents and Accidents *1 woman on-board a route from Dubai-Manila (via Mumbai and Dhaka) gave birth to twins; these twins were given a certificate stating that these twins will have free tickets and priority on-board till they age. The president of the Airline met up with the parents and gladly accepted to be a godfather for the twins. Branding Logo BACOLOD SPIRIT is written on its fuselage as a reminder that PhilNegrense is the national carrier of Bacolod City, Negros Island. SPIRIT LOGO is it's on tail. SPIRIT Xpress is written on the fuselage for PhilNegrense's subsidiary; PhilNegrense Xpress. Campaigns It is in the WOW PHILIPPINES campain by DOTC. The WOW PHILIPPINES video is presented on Arrival to Manila, Bacolod and Cebu from International Flights. Slogans *'''We Are the first impressions of the Philippines ''(June 2009)'' *'Dubai Welcomes the world to her arms' (PhilEmirates Air currently) *'Philippines Welcomes the world '(Current) *'Negros Welcomes the world' (PhilNegrense Express) thumb|260px|right FILIPINA, FILIPINO PhilNegrense Air only employs Filipino for their cabin crew. The FILIPINA, FILIPINO is the name for the Cabin Crew, FILIPINA for the women and FILIPINO for the Men. The cabin crew mainly speaks Mandarin, Filipino, English and French. The Airline trains the cabin crew for 6 weeks to 6 months. Requirements are height, soft and young skin and fluent in english and tagalog. Cabin crew are given language lessons; Chinese, Japanese, Korean and Spanish. Corporate Mangement The cabin crew's uniform is different from ground staff; ground staff have a light coffee brown blazer as well as pants and a white long sleeved. Cabin crew uniform for ladies is of two kinds; the first kind is worn during embarking and disembarking passengers, the ladies wear a baro't saya in light mocha brown and while on board the skirt and the scarf is changed into yellow or blue while the senior flight attendant's is black while the lead flight attendant is grey. Men's has only one type of uniform to wear; a barong like dress is worn but it isn't seen through, the colors worn for flight attendants is navy blue or yellow while the senior wears gold and the lead wears red. Emirates takeover controversy PhilNegrense who was PhilAsiana before is now planning to put routes back to middle East. The Government of Dubai is requesting that PHIN should put routes back as soon as possible, PHIN has stated that it will have routes by the end of 2009. Takeover was succesful when Emirates shutted down because of bankruptcy and major issues. Emirates now is known as PhilEmirates on its routes to Mid-East however the livery on aircraft is PhilNegrense. NAIA 1 PhilNegrense has already started NAIA1 as its terminal because it is the only local carrier with numerous destinations and serves daily in NAIA1. NAIA1 serves PHIN and other airlines. Alliance Movement PhilNegrense announced on 22nd June, 2009 that it left Bellerophon Alliance due to lack of slots in the Alliance and high collection. PhilNegrense is now ~Wings of Asia~ member but will request to operate its services in NAIA 1. Like PAL - Philippine Airlines, PHIN's problem was the lack of Asian slots that PHIN needs and due to high collection and low fuel assistance however this problem challenged PHIN to buy their own slots and these slots helped them in their financial standing and increased their presence around Asia. On August it has sent a request to another alliance and has quit ~Wings of Asia~ . See Also *Bacolod-Silay Airport *Bellerophon Alliance *Ninoy Aquino International Airport *PhilAsiana Airlines *~Wings of Asia~ External Links 1. http://www.cyberairlines.net